The overall aim of this effort is to develop a fully functional voice-activated computer system for clinical trials of hypertension to optimize data collection and reporting. The developers claim that this system will facilitate data accumulation and improve its accuracy, reliability, completeness, and timeliness. They propose a randomized controlled study to demonstrate that this is an easier to use, more efficient, cost-effective, complete and accurate method for clinical trials of hypertension than current paper or computer systems. The Specific Aims for Phase I are to: 1) define the data content needs for a voice-activated computer system as applied to clinical studies of hypertension; 2) characterize the time-motion and ergonomic needs for a voice-activated computer system as applied to clinical studies of hypertension; 3) write the software for a pilot alpha test within a center conducting hypertension trials; 4) develop an interactive training module to apply the Voice-CT-Hypertension system; 5) develop and pilot an evaluation instrument for assessing the Voice-CT- Hypertension system; and 6) develop the system specification for the system for application at multiple clinical trial sites and the plan for beta testing and commercial application. It is suggested that the ultimate market for this technology includes the majority of hypertension investigators and/or their sponsors such as pharmaceutical companies.